


dietary requirements

by torches



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to eat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	dietary requirements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/gifts).



Chrome doesn't cook. It's not one of her priorities, to be fair: that's what happens when you're acutely aware your stomach and half your other internal organs aren't _real_. But nevertheless - Chrome doesn't care about food very much.

So it comes as a surprise to Mukuro (and Ken, and Chikusa) when they wake up and find the couch (nobody _sleeps_ on the couch) covered in vegetables and wrapped lunchmeats, that first month after their escape. Certainly _they_ couldn't steal that much.

Chrome gestures at the food, simply.

"You need to eat," she says, and that's the end of that.


End file.
